vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Phantomviz
Follow the Song article guidelines This is a repeat of what I had to tell someone else. Song_Article_Guideline There are to be no English translations unless they are approved by the author or are officially from the author. If you want to help with more page create, please look to the article guidelines. The reason why the page was marked for deletion is because there are times when an editor will be working on their own song page and won't have time to get to one that is Half complete or not following the guideline. It can take up time that someone doesn't have, and it also means the person who started the page will never learn how to properly edit. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:16, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Re:オオカミガール (Ookami Girl) You're welcome!! I'd be happy to help you with whatever you need help learning. Chevsapher ♪ talk 12:59, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Re:Help With Page/Edit It's fairly easy, thankfully! (: In the space in the lyrics where you want the music notes, do this: |- | |- |♫ |♫ |- | |- ...instead of the regular way of separating separating lyric chunks: |- | |- Did I explain it all right? Chevsapher ♪ talk 23:38, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Song article and Image guidelines in Mushroom Mother Always is good see a new contributor in the wikia. However if you want to contribute and help with the wikia, before you have to read the Article Guideline and the guidelines. Various of your articles had some issues regarding the format, something acceptable for the new contributors. However your Mushroom Mother had various errors that you need avoid for the next time: #The title doesn't follow the article guidelines. The format is the song's name in its original language, followed by the romanization in parentheses, and the foregein words romanized to their original language (generally English). Example: The correct romanization for the song 最後のリボルバー is Saigo no Revolver, not The Last Revolver nor Saigo no Riborubaa #We already have an article for that song. If you had followed the Title's format, you would notice it. #The idea of the Gallery is to be a showcase of relevant images regarding a Product, Character or Song, not a visual spam. It's for that reson is not a good idea put every single frame from the PV on it (and it case it would be required, you shouldn't use screenshots of subbed videos). There's a reason why we embbed the links to the respective vids. #You also infringed the Gallery policy as we do NOT accept fanart in the Gallery sections, no matter if is related to the song or the VOCALOID (specifically these images: link Miku-Mushroom Mother 003.jpg|link Miku-Mushroom Mother 004.jpg|link Miku-Mushroom Mother 002.jpg|link ). Only official works and significant images are allowed. In Miku-Mushroom Mother 005.jpg|the case of the thubnails icons, generally these ones are not required as the templates are designed to auto-upload the respective thumbnails from the embbed video links. And in the cases they're required, there's no need to put them into the Gallery section as it's redundant. For that reason I'm going to ask you be more careful the next time. If you have doubts or question about the format, guidelines or the coding, don't hesitate to ask to another member. Adept-eX (talk) 19:05, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Song pages I'd like to note that song pages, once created, are listed under "Songs/Featured works" on the song producer's wiki page. Jenga would be listed on 40mP's page, Pierrot would be linked on KEI's page, Mushroom Mother should have been added to Pinocchio-P's page, etc. (And another thing, for the Song Box templates, it is sufficient to put sm9558887 in nnd_id and q5proJ6xCu0 in yt_id=, because the template will add http://(etc) for you.) ;) —umbreon12 22:47, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :It seems that you still aren't adding songs under "Songs / Featured Works" and I was wondering why. If there are any difficulties in adding songs to the producer pages as mentioned above, or it's too confusing, please tell me because it's part of the policy here to have songs listed on the producer pages, it makes them easier to find (example: Wikia's search function is awful and I almost started making another page for Slow Motion because it wasn't in the search results or on Pinocchio-P's page). —umbreon12 03:36, August 16, 2014 (UTC) ::It's just something that is easy to forget if you are making pages one after the other. I myself need to develop a rhythm for song page create and linking. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:41, August 16, 2014 (UTC) ::It's more of a "I'm busy from school work type of thing," because I just started my sophomore year of High School and I'm taking advanced classes for my grade such as CC Algebra 2, AP (Advanced Placement) US History, Spanish 3 Accelerated, AVID, and Chemistry. I have to go to Debate Practice on Mondays-Thursdays and I have Scholar's Bowl Practice on Fridays. The Weekends are for me to watch any anime I please to or do massive amounts of homework/studying. I've just got back on this Wiki after a few weeks and taking in this information all at once might be overwhelming for me, so please just teach me the parts and difficulties one at a time. Thank You, Phantomviz (talk) 22:15, September 7, 2014 (UTC)Phantomviz Re: A Few Concerns I just stated this today, so there is no "few days". I will be editing and bot checking A LOT of song pages over the week. Mainly my focus today was "Other media appearances" and Galleries. If your pages were a part of that project then it was treated just like any other page. It was only when I noticed your edits and Maureen4595 edits were of concern that required me to stop my current project and check to see if any more pages needed other attentions besides the media section. The only way I can get to these later is if I mark them for Work in Progress. *There are over a nine hundred song pages on this wiki, so unless I go through every single page in one day I wouldn't know what to mark as 'clean up or revise' until I came across it in my current task. ** No, I am not "Implying" that your pages are worse than anyone elses. *And it shouldn't hurt. I have to do this with pages that even 'I' created and to make sure everything is following the current article guideline. Wikis are constantly being edited so it is rare that one page is never edited again upon its creation. *Naming you and User:Maureen4595 is to let other editors know that a page should at least be rechecked due to past editing history of said user. E.g a common edited style that hasn't changed yet. **Compared to Maureen4595, you improved in editing but your earlier pages looked 'rushed' and things were either half done or parameters were left unused, meaning someone else had to make corrective edits as you didn't go back to do this yourself. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:37, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you for understanding. I can be very blunt, however, meanness isn't my intention. Understandably my joke summaries will appear low brow. :Anyway. I do thank you for taking up the task of creating Priority pages, there are certianly a lot of them and we only have a handful of editors. I myself can rarely get to song pages and creation of them because of maintenance and old coding. It is luck that I have time to focus on song page maintenance before I move on to other things. :I hope that once you get time off, you can return to creating more song pages. For now I will just be going through and tidying things up. :Besides the linkage and some color issues, your pages are pretty much complete. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:12, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Katakana Transliteration You don't have to spell all katakana words in capital letters. It's a grammatical rule to spell foreign-oriented words in katakana. For example, coffee becomes コーヒー and this common noun doesn't have to be in capital letters. If you are not sure of the difference between adopted words and emphasized words, don't use capital letters. Damesukekun (talk) 22:40, August 23, 2015 (UTC)